Sunrise
by Ghostdog Rover 2.8
Summary: In the end Sunrise is just Sunrise, nothing more, nothing less. Robbie and Sunset have a lot to learn on. RobbieXSunset
1. Chapter 1

**_Here is what I needed to do, make a full length story about the growing pairing known as SpongeShimmer. I know people are wondering: What possessed this insane person to create a weird pairing. Well its like this, while working on one of my stories I began to think about pairings. Pairings that are good, pairings that are bad and pairings that are just plain weird. Well I wondered about this pairing as I saw the end to Equestria girls and began to wonder, who would be the perfect pairing for Sunset Shimmer. Now I know what you're going to say: "Ghostdog 2.5, Sunset Shimmer is the most awfullest character in the My Little Pony Series, second to Prince Blueblood that is." Well I've seen some fanfics that may disagree with you. Here's a reference sheet for the character's in this chapter._**

**_Spongebob Squarepants/ Robbie Square_**

**_Patrick Star (No change.)_**

**_Squidward Tentacles/ Edward Tortellini_**

**_Eugene Krabs/ Eugene Krabsman_**

**_Mrs. Puff (No change.)_**

**_Sandy Cheeks (No change.)_**

**_I do not own My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, they belong to Hasbro..._**

**_I do not own Spongebob Squarepants, they belong to Nickelodeon..._**

**_Also sorry for this long author's note._**

* * *

_Chapter One: First meetings._

We come to a restaurant known as the Krusty Krab, home of the Krabby Patty. This restaurant was known for many things such as: cockroaches, termites, and food poisoning. Despite numerous health code violations it is a mystery how it's even still open. But the one thing that was able to keep this business afloat was the number one employee: Robbie Square. This employee managed to keep the restaurant open for about five years (he was hired at the age of thirteen) and it was still working. The worker known as Robbie Square was hard at work at the grill. He had a white baseball cap with a black bill and an anchor imprint, a blue long sleeve t-shirt covered by a white dress shirt that had a red tie at the collar. He was in khaki pants and black shoes. He smiled as he prepared a Krabby Patty for table nine. He plated the burger and placed a Krabby Kola, some Barnacle Fries and the burger on a tray.

"Robbie! Get that order to Table Nine, or I'm docking your pay for this month." his boss shouted.

"On it Mr. Krabsman!" Robbie replied, as he carried the tray out of the kitchen and into the dining room of the establishment.

Robbie looked around and saw Table Nine's customer, which was a girl with a bunch of papers on the table. She had turquoise colored eyes, red and yellow hair, a black jacket that covered her orange shirt which had a sun imprint that was red and yellow. She also had an orange skirt with a horizontal purple and yellow stripe. She had on black boots with purple flames on them. Robbie knew he'd seen her somewhere, he just couldn't remember the place.

"Here's your order miss." Robbie placed the tray on the other end of the table so it wouldn't get on the papers.

"Thanks..." She replied not looking up from the papers.

"So, what're you doing?" Robbie asked.

"Writing up some job applications." she answered.

"Hey, maybe you should work at the Krusty Krab," Robbie suggest. "It's a great place to work."

"Thanks, but I've seen his reputation as a boss, and I don't want to work for someone who'll take my money while I work." she stated as she stood up, gathering her applications. "Look, could you wrap up my burger to go for me?"

"Sure, Miss..."

"Shimmer, Sunset Shimmer." Sunset replied.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Robbie Square." Robbie smiled as he put her food in a brown paper bag. As he did so he was trying to remember something, something important. He handed her the bag of food, which she placed under her arm.

"See ya." Sunset walked out of the restaurant. When she was about ten feet from the front door, the bag blew up food contents onto her outfit and applications. Robbie ran outside over to Sunset who had an annoyed look on her face.

"I forgot to mention, the Krabby Patty self-destructs when you're about 10 feet away from the restaurant." Robbie grinned nervously. Sunset glared at him so hard there was a fire behind her pupils. Robbie came back into the restaurant with a black eye.

As he walked to the kitchen Edward noticed Robbie's black eye and laughed. Robbie sighed and put on an eye-patch from the leftover pirate promotion box. After a few hours the Krusty Krab was near closing time, which made Edward stare at the clock counting down the minutes left. Robbie was ready to go home and work on his essay for class.

"Well boys, looks like another days work, another days money." Mr. Krabsman proclaimed as he took all the money out of the cash register. Edward smiled and ran out of the restaurant laughing like a mad man. Just as Robbie was about to walk out the door, his boss grabbed him by his backpack. "Not so fast me boy, I need you to run a few errands for me." Mr. Krabsman handed Robbie a list: pick up dry cleaners, get some groceries for me with your own money, take out trash, dump trash into the Chums-In-Bucket, and give me 20 bucks.

"But Mr. Krabsman, I need to get home and work on my essay," Robbie replied.

"Robbie, this world isn't about what you need to do, its about what you're required to do." Mr. Krabsman stated.

"But-" Robbie was cut off by his boss once more.

"But nothing! Just get these errands done quick, so you can go home!" Mr. Krabsman shouted.

"Yes sir..." Robbie sighed as he walked out of the restaurant to do the chores. After a long night of errands Robbie was on his way home. His stomach growled fiercely for some food. "I hope I have enough money for the dollar menu at McDonalds." Just as Robbie pulled out his wallet, he was punched in the gut by a mugger. When the mugger took his wallet, Robbie pulled out a whistle and blew it. This caused the mugger to turn around and run over to him.

"Is that the 'comeback and kick me' whistle?" The mugger stated sarcastically in a deep voice, as he began to kick Robbie until he got bored.

Robbie groaned as he limped to his apartment complex. He made it to his apartment door, and pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. As he did so he was greeted by his gray cat with a pink tail, Gary.

"Hey Gar-bear." Robbie bent down to pet him. Robbie looked at his watch and saw it was 11:55. "I don't have time to work on my essay. Good thing English is my last period." With that said Robbie plopped down on his air mattress and went to sleep.

The next morning, Robbie was woken by his cell phone playing Ring Dinge Ding by DJ Splash. Robbie reached into his pocket and answered it. "Yes Patrick?" Robbie asked tiredly.

"Robbie where are you?! It's 8:55!" Patrick screamed into the other line.

"What? No, my alarm clock always rings at 6:10 AM" Robbie looked at his alarm clock to see it was flashing 12:00.

"Oh yeah, there was a blackout this morning. I was gonna call you but I forgot." Patrick replied.

Robbie dropped his phone and began to panic over the fact he had slept in. Robbie Square, the most excessive teen who is never late for anything, had slept in.

Robbie didn't have time to change out of his work clothes from the night before. He ran to school. When he got there he was met at the door by Principle Celestia.

"Hi, Principal Celestia." Robbie smiled nervously.

"Robbie, this isn't like you, you're never late." Principal Celestia stated. "I'll let you off with a warning, but I expect this to never happen again, agreed?"

"Oh thank you Principal Celestia, you're a life saver." Robbie smiled as he walked in to the school. Just as he did the bell rang for second period. Robbie whimpered, as he saw teens walk to their second period classes. Robbie sighed and rushed to his second period class, where he met up with his friends. Patrick had purplish hair, blue eyes, a pink short sleeve hoodie with purple sleeves and a purple hood. He had on a blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Patrick was a very thin teen at the age of eighteen, despite being a human garbage disposal. Sandy had pink eyes, long brown hair that reached her shoulders, a white dress shirt, a khaki skirt, and white tennis shoes.

"Hey Robbie." Patrick smiled at his friend.

"Hey Patrick." Robbie smiled a bit, despite the fact that he missed a period.

"Alright class, settle down." Ms. Cheerilee stated, making the students sit in their seats. "Now, today we shall be working on group science projects."

_'Please pair me with Sandy, please pair me with Sandy.'_ Robbie thought.

_'Please pair me with a hot chick, please pair me with a hot chick.'_ Patrick thought.

_'Please pair me with a smart and handsome guy, please pair me with a smart and handsome guy.'_ Sandy thought.

"Ok, Ms. Dash, you'll be paired with Patrick." Ms. Cheerilee stated.

_'Yes!'_ Patrick secretly thought.

_'Mud for brains. I am so getting an F.'_ Rainbow Dash thought.

"Ms. Cheeks, you'll be paired with Mr. Macintosh." Ms. Cheerilee proclaimed.

_'At least he's handsome.'_ Sandy thought.

"Mr. Square, you'll be paired with Ms. Shimmer." Ms. Cheerilee announced, causing everyone to gasp, excluding Patrick and Robbie.

"What, what happened? I black out for a second, why are we gasping?" Patrick asked.

"Robbie just got paired with the Demon of the school." Sandy whispered to Patrick, which made him gasp.

"You mean the evil girl who brainwashed us and tried to make us take over a world of weird ponies?" Patrick whispered back to Sandy, who nodded in response.

"We got to make sure he stays away from that girl." Sandy whispered.

"Why?" Patrick questioned.

"Because, she'll probably make him her new henchmen ever since those two guys stopped following her." Sandy proclaimed.

"You're right!" Patrick exclaimed. "For Robbie!" Patrick jumped out through the window despite the fact they were on the second floor. "I can't fly!" Patrick fell into the bushes which cushioned his fall. "I'm OK!"

"Oh brother." Sandy face-palmed.

* * *

_Lunchtime..._

Robbie looked around, so he could sit next to Sunset Shimmer at a table. She was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Robbie, over here!" Patrick called his friend over to a table with Sandy. Robbie reluctantly walked over to the table and sat down.

"Robbie, we need to talk about your Science partner Sunset Shimmer." Sandy started the conversation.

"What about her?" Robbie asked confused.

"She's psycho-crazy." Patrick bluntly stated. "Have you forgotten that she tried to use us to take over another world?"

"Guys, that was over a few months ago, and has she tried to be mean to anyone since then?" Robbie questioned.

"That's because everyone avoids her, and so should you!" Sandy proclaimed.

"I can't! Mostly because I need to work with her on my science project." Robbie stated, as he began to stand up. "Besides, she could use a few friends."

"She doesn't like to make friends, she likes to make slaves." Patrick stated. "Why do you think her boyfriend dumped her?"

"Maybe he needed some time away from her." Robbie stated. "Look I have to go to the library, I need to work on my essay for English." Robbie walked out of the lunch room, and to the library. Robbie began to search for an essay topic through the fantasy books. As he turned the corner, his forehead smacked into another person's forehead, causing a bunch of books the other person was holding to fly over them. Robbie scramble to pick all of the books up for the person, when he reached for one of them he felt his hand touch another hand. He turned to see who the person was and saw it was Sunset Shimmer. His ocean blue eyes were locked in a gentle stare with her aqua colored ones. He snapped out of the stare and blushed, realizing he had knocked her down. "Sorry, I should've watched where I was going." Robbie picked up all of the books that had been dropped.

"Thanks. Look Robbie, if you want get a new science project partner I understand." Sunset stated.

"Not really, since most of the class already have partners I can't find anyone else. Looks like we're stuck together." Robbie smiled at her, which surprised her a bit.

"I guess we are." Sunset replied.

"Look, can we work on the science project some other time?" Robbie asked. "I have to work on my essay for English."

"Okay, where should we meet?" Sunset asked.

"Well..." Robbie began to think about the possible places, the Krusty Krab was out of the question since he would have to pay Mr. Krabsman for how long they were there by the hour. Weenie Hut Junior's was definitely out of the question. "How about the public library?"

"Alright." Sunset agreed. "How about this Friday, after school?"

"Sounds like a plan. See ya there Science buddy." Robbie smiled before going up to the second level of the library. He smiled as he found the topic for his essay, which made him write it down quickly on a piece of paper.

_Sunrise, by Robbie Square_

_We all see the sunrise at one point in our lives but what does it mean? To some people the sunrise is the start of a good or bad day; to others it means a bunch of science stuff. But I see it as letting go of the past and looking forward to a new beginning as a brand new light shines the way. Sure there are some people in the world who see the sunrise as a bad thing, but I see it as a majestic wonder of beauty as it rises over the horizon. Sunrise is a beautiful thing, and that's one thing that scientists can't crack. In the end, the sunrise is just the sunrise, nothing more nothing less._

"Perfect." Robbie smiled as he placed the essay in his backpack and walked off to class.

After school in the English class...

Mrs. Puff was grading English papers, and read Robbie's essay, she gave it a 100 while putting it in his tray.

* * *

**_And done! I just made the most dramatic/awesomest/romantic story in history! I am a demigod of fanfiction!_**

**_~Ghostdog 2.5_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for the extremely long wait._**

**_I do not own My Little Pony Equestria girls, they belong to Hasbro._**

**_I do not own Spongebob Squarepants, he belongs to Nickelodeon._**

* * *

_Chapter two: The other side's not that easy either..._

Freak, demon, outsider, devil. These were all the names one girl was called. After the Fall Formal incident, Sunset Shimmer had kept to herself, because she was traumatized by the incident. Sunset Shimmer walked into her empty and lonely apartment, and dropped her book bag on the floor. She laid down on her couch and began to drift off to sleep. Sunset woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing [Monster by Skillet]. Sunset groaned and grab her phone, answering it.

"Hello?" she answered in a dry tone.

"Sunset, I need you to cover Carol's shift over at the motel." a voice stated over the phone.

"Mr. Fondleberg, this is my day off!" Sunset replied.

"No buts! Do it or I'll cut your pay!" Mr. Fondleberg shouted.

"I'll be there in a while." Sunset sighed as she hung the phone up. She stood up and walked into her bedroom, which was pretty organized. She walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower before changing into her work clothes. She was now in a light blue maid's outfit, with a white apron. After a cab ride, she was at the Equestrian 4-star Motel. Sunset sighed, as she walked through the employee entrance. For five hours straight, she cleaned toilets, delivered food, woke up people who were annoyed at being woken up. She was glad that this was the last hour of her shift, then she could just go home. She was now cleaning room 214. She was on her knees scrubbing a stubborn sticky spot on the carpet. Suddenly she felt two big hands grab both of her buttcheeks hard, which made her grab the closest thing near her, which was a broom. She smacked the broom over the ass grabber's head, which broke on impact causing the man's head to leak blood.

"Ms. Shimmer!" Her boss Mr. Fondleberg walked in. "I can't believe you assaulted a guest!"

"But Mr. Fondleberg-" Sunset was cut off by her boss.

"No, no more excuses. You're fired, turn in your apron and uniform." Mr. Fondleberg proclaimed. Sunset sighed and handed him her uniform (after putting her street clothes on). Sunset walked home only to find a note on her door: Rent is overdue. Pay up your rent fee of $459 or your out by the end of the month, September 31st.

"Great. I just lost my job, now how am I going to pay for my apartment?" Sunset wondered. She didn't even enter her apartment, she just walked off to the nearest place which was the coffee shop next door. She sat down at a table in the back. She pulled out her iPhone 4S and began to look for one of the following: A job, money offers, or an apartment for rent. She soon found an ad for a lost pet: Please return my sweet ChimChu. He's a rare yellow Palila. I will offer a 500 dollar reward for the safe return of my sweet little ChimChu. My Address is 743 Manehatten Drive.

"All I got to do is find some dumb bird, and my money troubles are momentarily over." Sunset smiled a bit. "I should start at the park." Sunset walked out of the coffee shop and decided to load up on some bird catching gear. Unfortunately her budget couldn't afford any real bird catching gear, so she had to settle for the cheap butterfly gear you'd find in a dollar store.

* * *

_Five minutes at the park..._

Sunset was sitting on a park bench, looking around for this rare bird. She walked around and saw a patch of blue feathers behind a bush. She instantly threw her net over it, only to find that the bird wasn't a bird, but an old woman in a blue feathered hat.

"Heheh, sorry." Sunset chuckled nervously. The old woman growled and smacked Sunset in the face with her purse. Sunset walked off with a black eye, and an angry expression upon her face. A few moments later, Sunset was climbing up a tree to find the bird. She sat down on a branch across a bird's nest, filled with baby chicks. "Aww, kind of cut-" She was cut off by a screeching sound and was soon attacked by two eagles. "AHH, DAMN IT, stop i-" Sunset was cut off by her falling off the branch she was on, causing her to fall on a few branches before falling in the mud. Sunset groaned. At least the mud had cushioned her fall.

_'Great, what else could go wrong?'_ Sunset questioned, though she would regret it soon. She soon felt a splat on her face, causing her to open her eyes. She put her hand on her face and felt the sticky substance, and when she saw what it was she shivered in disgust. After going home and taking a quick shower and a change of clothes, she went back to the park. She looked around carefully and suddenly she saw the bird perched upon a tree branch hanging over a fence.

She smiled and climbed up the tree and onto the branch. She crawled slowly across the branch and to the bird and was about to catch it. Unfortunately karma was having a pay day with Sunset as the branch snapped underneath her. Sunset landed behind the fence and landed face first into a circular bowl filled with brown mush. She lifted her head and came face to face with a bull dog. "Nice, doggy..." she smiled nervously. Screams were heard from behind the fence for about twenty seconds until Sunset climbed over the fence with many bite marks, and half of her shirt ripped off which showed a scratch mark. Sunset panted heavily as she laid her back against the fence. She limped over to a nearby bench, before plopping down on it, as she sighed.

Her ears twitched as she heard a familiar voice on the other side of a hill.

"Careful now, don't eat too fast." a familiar voice stated. Sunset limped over to the hill and at the bottom of it was a girl that looked about 18, feeding pigeons. She had pink hair which had a butterfly clip in it, a white tanktop, a green skirt with a white and pink butterfly next to a white butterfly. She had on lime green boots with pink lacing at the top. Sunset knew who this girl was all too well; her name was Fluttershy. Sunset gasped when she saw the rare bird land next to Fluttershy.

"Aww, what a cutie." Fluttershy smiled and fed the rare bird. Sunset crawled over to Fluttershy and stood up, raising the net up high. Sunset was about to bring down the net, but sadly she was tackled to the ground by another girl. This girl was about the same age as Sunset. She had rainbow styled, magenta eyes. She was wearing a blue short sleeve jacket, which covered a white T-shirt that had a cloud with a rainbow thunderbolt. She had a pink and white skirt which covered a pair of black skin-tight shorts, and blue long boots. This girl's name was Rainbow Dash, or Rainbow for short.

"What the-" Sunset's face was shoved into the dirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rainbow proclaimed as she shoved Sunset's face deeper in the ground.

"Trying to get some money!" Sunset shouted.

"By mugging Fluttershy?! That's a new low even for you." Rainbow grimaced.

"I wasn't mugging her I was-" Sunset stopped as she looked up to see the rare bird flying away.

"You were what?" Rainbow asked.

"Trying to catch that bird that just flew away so I can get some money from it to pay my overdue rent." Sunset explained growling at her.

"Don't you already have a job?" Rainbow asked.

"I was fired from my job." Sunset stated. She then got up and dusted herself off then sighed in defeat. "Now how am I supposed to pay the rent?" Rainbow began to notice that Sunset was a bit injured beyond repair.

"What the heck happened to you?" Rainbow asked.

"Why should you care?" Sunset glared coldly.

"You're right." Rainbow glared back.

"Um, Sunset, if you need a job, I...um...could put in a good word for you at the shelter." Fluttershy suggested.

"Why would you help me?" Sunset questioned.

"Because I'm your friend and I don't want you to lose your home." Fluttershy replied.

Sunset was in deep thought on Fluttershy's offer: on one hand something could go wrong causing her to lose her job again, although she needed the money. Plus she doesn't have a lot of time left before the due date. She sighed at the thought.

"Alright Fluttershy, if you think you can get me a job at the animal shelter then please put in a good word for me. I'll take any good paying job I can get at this point." Sunset stated.

"How's Saturday sound, if it's okay with you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sure, why not." Sunset replied, she began to walk back home. She began to think about what Fluttershy said to her. Was Fluttershy really her friend or just doing what Twilight told her to do? Either way, she'd take a job at a pet shop over being homeless any day. Sunset began to walk (limped) back to her apartment. When she got home she saw a girl at her door. The girl had pink hair which looked like cotton candy bound by a light blue bow. She had sapphire blue eyes, a blue mini short sleeve jacket that covered her white shirt with a pink heart on it and a skirt with three balloons: one yellow, two blue.

"Pinkie, what are you doing here?" Sunset asked.

"Oh, scientists believe that we were created by a huge explos-" Pinkie was cut off by Sunset covering her mouth.

"No, I mean what are you doing at my apartment door?" Sunset asked.

"Oh, Fluttershy asked me to check up on you." Pinkie gasped when she saw her injuries. "And she was right to call me! You look like you were hit by an old lady, fell out of tree, fell out of another into an angry dog's yard, and tackled by Rainbow Dash. But that's just a guess."

_'I don't know if I should reply to that...'_ Sunset thought.

"Anyway, come on. We got to bandage you up!" Pinkie tried to open the door, with a lot of difficulty until Sunset opened the door, which was not so good of a decision. Pinkie sat Sunset down on the couch, and looked around the apartment for a first aid kit. She walked back over to Sunset with the kit in hand.

"Pinkie, you don't have to do this." Sunset asked as she began to scoot away from Pinkie who stopped her.

"Of course I don't have to, I want to. Cause that's what friends do for each other." Pinkie stated as she began to bandage Sunset's arm.

Sunset began to think about what had happened so far as Pinkie bandaged her up. So far the only upside to this day was that she may have gotten a job offer from Fluttershy, and Pinkie bandaging her up. Why did those two help her, when she was the most hated person in the school? She came back to the same conclusion that Twilight asked them to look after her. Suddenly she felt a burning sensation on her side, and saw Pinkie dabbing her wound with an antiseptic wipe.

"Oopsie, I should've told you that was going to sting." Pinkie smiled.

"Just hurry." Sunset stated as the giggly girl bandaged her up.

"Done! Tell me when your wounds heal up so we can have a recovery party!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Just leave!" Sunset gritted through her teeth, which made the cheerful girl run out of the apartment giggling. Sunset groaned, and began to walk into her room, too tired to take a shower, especially due to her bandages. Sunset changed out of her clothes and into dark red silk pajamas. She laid down in her bed and drifted off to sleep, hoping she wouldn't have another nightmare. After the 'Demon Sunset' incident, she's been having recurring nightmares of her in the bowels of hell.

Sunset awoke in her dream, which was different then normal (her version of normal). She was sitting on a hill as the clouds go by with three other people. She saw Pinkie and Fluttershy sitting next to her. In front of her was a black silhouette of a teen male. She didn't know why this dream was as it was, but she was glad she didn't have another nightmare.

* * *

**_And done! Sorry this took extremely long to take. I'm lazy, but its hard to write a romance when the main thing you write is action and adventure. But that's gonna change. Also Sunset's dreams aren't the only ones we'll be looking at._**

**_Ghostdog 2.5_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again so sorry for the delay on this fanfiction. I'm gonna start writing more chapters of this. I hope you enjoy this one.**_

_**I do not own Spongebob Squarepants, he belongs to Nickelodeon.**_

_**I do not own My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, they belong to Hasbro.**_

* * *

_Chapter three: Its not a date, its a study session..._

Robbie looked around as he walked out of the high school with the other students. He was trying to see if he could find Sunset amongst the crowd. As he did so, he didn't notice a certain pink-haired teen bumping into him, causing the two to fall down the steps of the high school. Robbie groaned, and thought to himself he has to stop bumping into people. As he sat up, he came face to face with Pinkie Pie.

"Hi Robbie." Pinkie smiled at the blonde teen. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Looking for Sunset Shimmer, have you seen her?" Robbie asked, as he stood up while assisting Pinkie up to her feet.

"Nope, I think she might've stayed home for the day." Pinkie stated, as Robbie looked a bit distraught at that fact. "What's wrong?"

"I was hoping we could work on our project together." Robbie proclaimed.

"Ooo, I can show you to her apartment. I'd bet she'd love a visitor." Pinkie smirked mischievously, having a plan.

"That'd be great, I really need to get this project out of the way." Robbie stated, thinking about his job.

"Alright, to the Party mobile!" Pinkie grabbed Robbie, running to her pink corvette, bedazzled all over. She opened the passenger side door, tossing Robbie in and jumping into the drivers seat. She pressed the power button and drove out of the Student Parking lot. As Pinkie drove, Robbie looked out the car as it drove through town.

"So, um. How's Sunset been?" Robbie asked.

"Oh, she lost her job recently, and got hurt so I bandaged her up." Pinkie smiled as she stopped at a light.

"How hurt was she?" Robbie asked, sounding concerned.

"Well, she was limping when she got to her apartment by the looks of it." Pinkie proclaimed, as they soon arrived at an apartment complex. "Here we are, her room is at the top, room number 2112. Also could you give this to her, its today's homework" Pinkie handed Robbie a small stack of papers and an English textbook.

"Sure and thanks, Pinkie." Robbie stepped out of the car, as soon as he did Pinkie drove off. As he walked up the steps, he began to wonder what kind of stuff he would see in her apartment. Maybe she had demonic heavy metal band posters and other kinds of demonic items. He shook those thoughts away in disgust,e shouldn't judge her on that accident. Robbie imagined Sunset's apartment to have light brown wallpaper, dim lights and a heart shaped love seat.

_Robbie's fantasy..._

_Robbie walks into the apartment to see a heart shaped love seat, a fireplace lit brightly, a table that had a rose center piece on it, with two candles lit dimly on it. Robbie takes a step forward to hear a soft crunch noise. He looked down to see the floor was covered in rose petals. He heard footsteps coming from the bathroom door, as it swung open to reveal Sunset in a red robe with yellow lining. _

_"Ah, Robbie. I was just about to call you, only I didn't know your phone number." Sunset stated in a seductive voice, causing Robbie to blush._

_"Oh, um is this a bad time? Cause I can come back for our project later?" Robbie was about to turn, causing Sunset to grab his arm._

_"Oh its a wonderful time, I need a project done alright, and you're just the man for the job." Sunset stated, causing Robbie's entire head to turn red with embarrassment. _

_"Um, what kind of project are we talking about?" Robbie asked, afraid of what the answer might be._

_"I want your sexy body my sweet Robbie." Sunset stripped off her bathrobe to reveal she was in a yellow bra with red frills, and red panties with yellow frills around the legs. Robbie almost covered his eyes, only to be tackled by the lustful Sunset Shimmer. _

Robbie blushed, causing him to shake the naughty thought out of his head in embarrassment. 'I shouldn't think like that.' Robbie thought as he arrived at the door. He knocked on the door, in hopes that his naughty fantasy wouldn't come true. The door open to reveal Sunset Shimmer with a bed head and tired expression upon her face. She was in a dark red pajama piece.

"Robbie, what are you doing here?" Sunset asked, brushing some hair out of her face.

"I came to see if we could start on our project. Also Pinkie told me to give this to you." Robbie handed her the stack of papers, and text book into her arms. She looked at the papers and saw a small, yellow sticky note on it.

_Dear Sunset Shimmer,_

_Here's today's homework so you won't miss out._

_Love Pinkie Pie._

Sunset sighed, as she stepped back letting the blonde teen walk in to her apartment. Robbie was relieved to see his fantasy stayed a fantasy, as he looked around the plain apartment. Sunset closed the door, walking over to the couch, placing her books on the table before sitting on the couch. Robbie walked over to her, sitting down next to her.

"So, what do you want the project to be about?" Robbie asked, receiving a small glance from Sunset.

"I don't know, maybe a baking soda volcano?" Sunset asked.

"I'm not allowed to build those ever since Sandy was my partner." Robbie stated, thinking about how he set the class room on fire. "How about a rock experiment?"

"They'll then ask if I got the rocks from 'Hell'." Sunset stating, thinking of Brimstone.

"Hmm, maybe we should do our homework, and see if that gives us an idea." Robbie suggested, as he took off his backpack. He pulled out his homework, which seemed to be a huge stack of papers.

"Geez, are you doing next week's homework too?" Sunset asked, seeing the stack.

"No, this is extra credit work I do, see I usually don't have time for homework, due to my job making me miss a few assignments, so I ask for extra credit work so I could make it up." Robbie explained, looking kind of sad. Sunset looks at him, and sighs, as she places a hand on Robbie's leg.

"Can I help you, with your homework?" Sunset asked, with a light yet noticeable blush on her face.

"S-sure." Robbie blushed dark red, feeling her hand against his leg. He gently scooted away, picking up a sheet of paper from the stack of homework. "S-so, um my Algebra I homework is where I need help with the most."

"I thought you'd be a math whiz." Sunset questioned, pulling her hand back.

"I'm having trouble with it though. I just don't get how do letters and numbers go in the same place as math? Not counting word problems." Robbie stated, sounding a bit aggravated by his mental block with Algebra.

"Its pretty much easy once you figure out what all the letters mean." Sunset stated. "X equals domain and Y equals range."

"Last year, Range meant to subtract from something else." Robbie stated, sounding more annoyed.

"Try not to get aggravated by the problem, and just go at your own pace." Sunset suggested.

Robbie sighed, nodding a bit as Sunset began to educate him on the Algebra homework. Robbie soon began to understand it a little better. They soon continued their homework, they soon got close, inching closer and closer. As they turned to face each other, their faces were inches apart. Before anyone could say anything, Robbie's ringtone went off [Thanks for the Memories By Fallout Boy]. Robbie pulled out his phone to see it was his boss calling him.

"I should take this," Robbie stood up, and walked into the kitchen, his face was many shades of red. Sunset blushed dark red, holding back her embarrassment over what happened. She was not crushing, on the nicest guy in school. Before she could process this new information, she was stopped by Robbie who walked in.

"That was Mr. Krabsman, he says I have to come to work or he's going to dock my pay." Robbie stated sounding sadden. "Hey could you give me a ride? I kind of got a lift over here."

"I don't have a car, I take the bus." Sunset stated.

"I guess I'll have to run," Robbie proclaimed, as he started to run in place. "I'll be back for my stuff."

"Wait, at least let me give you my number, so I could give you small tips on how to make Algebra easy." Sunset proclaimed.

"Sure." Robbie stated, as they started to exchanged phone numbers. Robbie soon ran out of her apartment and on his way to the Krusty Krab.

* * *

_7 hours later..._

Robbie sighed as he walked along the sidewalk to his apartment. Work was murder today, he usually enjoys his job but not when its conflicting with his school schedule. Robbie sighed, he barely had the energy to walk, as he climbed the stairs slowly. He soon made his way to his front door, opening it to the apartment where he was greeted by his favorite cat in the world. Robbie petted his cat gently before closing the door behind him. Robbie walked into the Kitchen, and came back to his pet cat, with a bowl full of cat food. He placed it near Gary and walked into his bathroom, taking a long hot bath to soak his pain away. He started to think about today's events during his study session. Did he really want to kiss her? The blonde teen shook the thoughts out of his head as he blushed, remembering his small fantasy that he had.

Robbie wondered, as he stepped out of the bathtub, drying himself off. He slipped into his pajamas, which were light blue with light teal vertical stripes. Robbie laid in his bed, and drifted into slumber's warm embrace. He soon woke up to find he was riding a horse, causing him to look shocked. His ears began to hear the sound of metal clanging, causing him to look down to see, he was in silvery shining armor. His horse was taking him to a huge castle, which had red flags, with a sun that looked like the one on Sunset's shirt.

Robbie's horse stopped, causing his body to move off the horse and into the castle grounds. He continued running involuntarily into the throne room where Sunset sat upon the throne.

"Fair Queen Sunset Shimmer, I have come to give you a present for letting me serve as your royal guard." Robbie proclaimed, as he could not control what he was saying. Robbie pulled out a diamond necklace, handing it to Sunset. "A diamond necklace, for your heart and beauty glimmers like the rising sun."

"Thank you Royal Knight Robert." Sunset stated, as she began to lean in, he leaned in for a kiss. Robbie soon woke with a start in his bed, causing him to cough.

"I am so not going back to bed." Robbie stated, blushing dark red. "Good thing tomorrow's Saturday."

* * *

_**What is with all the dreaming? Are Robbie and Sunset getting close for comfort to the point of daydreaming? Stay tuned to find out. And for the readers who stuck around, you are a true fan.**_


End file.
